


cut me free from all my loose ends

by sergeant17thstreet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendships, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, POV Clay | Dream, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Doomsday (Dream SMP), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Community House, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Who Burned the Community House?, hurt sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant17thstreet/pseuds/sergeant17thstreet
Summary: Loose ends are choking Dream, binding his hands, and holding him back. He takes it upon himself to cut them out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	cut me free from all my loose ends

The quiet  _ click-SNAP  _ of a flint and steel followed the clinking footsteps of netherite boots. If anyone else had been awake and walking the Prime Path, they would have assumed it was just Sapnap, out on his evening patrol. But the footsteps were too even, too measured to belong to the resident pyromaniac. No, the footsteps belonged to someone much more dangerous. 

Dream prowls down the path, a hunter in his element. His axe, Nightmare is slung over his right shoulder and a flint and steel is in his left hand. He carries no shield, unbothered by the thought of someone attacking him at night. Firstly, no one dared to attack him anymore. Second, he was merely a man on a stroll, nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong with the gunpowder and TNT stashed in his backpack either; everyone carried it at this point. 

He comes to a stop at the shore of the lake. In front of him sits the Community House, squat and unassuming. Waves gently lap at the walls, the lights are off and the windows are empty. Dream removes his mask, drinking in the sight of the cottage. He sighs and chuckles ruefully. 

“One more loose end.” 

This is a story of the Community House, a simple cottage in the middle of a lake. The first home of the new land. Built by the original members of the land, members that have long since fled the fighting. It’s a medium size structure; the floor is made of crafting tables so there’s always available space to make something new; a beacon on the roof so that new members can find it from spawn; and chests that are always stocked with food, tools, and beds. There’s always an air of warmth and ease. No one leaves the house without a full stomach and a hot meal. 

Someone leaves the Community House with a full stomach for the last time. The last supper, eaten alone at a table meant to hold more than one solitary plate. The meal is a simple one, rabbit stew and a loaf of bread. A meal meant to feed more than one mouth. 

Dream methodically slurps his stew, feet propped on the table, Nightmare just in reach. His eyes stare out the window, fixated on nothing as he is lost in memories. Here is the Community House, with it’s ever-lit beacon and crafting table floor. Here is where he lived for the first few years of finding this land. Here is where he and his friends made something new. Here is  _ home _ .

Here is where he will destroy it. 

Some would say it was out of malice but Dream knows better. The house has served its purpose and served it well. It has given community to those who sought refuge on his land. It has hosted gatherings and celebrations, light hearted events. As time went on it hosted meetings and strategy plans, war room discussions on the best ways to destroy L’Manburg. And now it stood empty, the permanent residents finally moving on, leaving the chests barren and the house all but abandoned. 

Dream takes a deep breath and finishes the stew. He leaves the bowl and plate on the table. No one is there to bitch at him about dirty dishes, the same way no one is there to bitch at him about having his feet on the table. Or his weapons, Dream thinks to himself as he stashes Nightmare in the harness on his back. He rises and takes one final look around the house. 

_ Good riddance _ , he thinks, and calmly begins to work. With the number of times he has rigged TNT, it’s second nature to tie the fuses and start a trail of gunpowder leading out the door. As he works the pieces fall into place. The destruction of the Community House would easily be pinned on Tommy, the only person who’s brash and reckless enough to try and target it. Dream could easily pressure Tubbo to hand over the other disc as leverage over Tommy and then L’Manburg’s fate would be sealed. 

No more tentative peace, no more bending over backwards to try and get Tubbo on his side, no more pretending to indulge the wishes of the country, none of that. The time for community had long passed. Dream would wipe L’Manburg off the map and finally,  _ finally _ , bring the wayward sheep back to the flock. 

He brushes the remaining gunpowder off of his hands and stands to exit the house. Swinging his green cloak on, he feels almost giddy at the thought of tomorrow. The Community House was old, it was bound to be lost in this war or the next, so they might as well be rid of it now. Everyone else had already abandoned it so what did he care if it burned? 

He walks along the path leading to shore, content with what he must do. It made sense, it was a tactical decision to make. The quiet  _ click-SNAP _ of a flint and steel echoes through the night. 

This is a story of how the Community House burns. How the crafting table floor breaks apart under the weight of the roof caving in. How the beacon turns black with the smoke billowing from underneath. How an inferno consumes the structure, scorching it  from the inside out. Cracked stone crumbles to intense heat and water rushes in to fill the gaps. 

As it burns a figure in emerald bursts into laughter. Cackles tear themselves from his throat, wheezing giggles rip from his lungs. Finally, he was free. Nothing could be held as leverage against him, nothing could be used as blackmail. No hostages to threaten, no builds to destroy, nothing. Dream laughed long and hard as he watched the Community House collapse. 

The next day as he stands in the wreckage, he feels the same glee bubbling up inside. He’s never felt more grateful for his mask, hiding the wicked grin that splits his face. He was absolutely free from suspicion, even Tommy didn’t dare accuse Dream of destroying his own home. Watching everyone argue, he merely stokes the fire. 

“You think I’m just going to let your friend destroy my home like that? The most historic building on the server, you don’t think that deserves a consequence?” He's advancing on Tubbo, poking a finger at the young boy. He's backed into a corner and he knows it. 

And Tubbo, poor, naive, desperate Tubbo cries, “So what would you have me do then? Exile failed because you couldn’t keep him contained. We had nothing to do with this!” 

It’s that easy. It almost feels like Tubbo is baiting Dream. The boy wants nothing more than peace in his nation and Dream can easily guide him towards it. 

“Fine then. If you’re not affiliated with Tommy, give me the other disc.” He can see the moment the other shoe drops for Tubbo. “If you have the disc, he can always count on you to give it back to him. Prove to me that I didn’t make a mistake by letting L’Manburg come back.” 

The boy takes a breath and reluctantly places an Enderchest. The click of the lid opening is the sweetest siren song Dream has ever heard. Tubbo doesn’t even have to rummage around, the damn disc is sitting right at the top, waiting to be taken. Dream holds his hand out expectantly and with an air of finality, Tubbo hands it over. 

Immediately Tommy breaks the silence, shouting his disapproval and Techno launches himself in front of the younger. Dream pays it no mind, everything else falls away as he stares into the glossy reflection of the disc. He doesn’t bother listening to the useless bickering, doesn’t even register Techno shoving him aside as the man attempts to attack Tubbo. Dream merely places his own chest and kneels down to stash the disc away. With another simple click, the fate of the SMP is locked away. 

He comes back to the present with Techno declaring, “Welp, one versus thirty, who’s up first?” And the statement is so ridiculous, so ludicrous, that the careful facade Dream had been maintaining cracks. He laughs so loudly and suddenly that everyone pauses. Dream shrieks with delight as they all stop their killing for one glorious moment, to let him speak.

“Tubbo, you idiot!” His sides threaten to split and he can barely get his words out. “God, you have got to be—no, you  _ are _ the worst president of L’Manburg. I’m more president than you, Quackity is more president than you! You just gave me the one thing I needed to destroy you!” Dream can’t help but twist the knife as the realization dawns on the boy. “You think I wanted to let you be in power? You think I actually gave a shit about your country? I don’t care about you, I’m not your friend, I just wanted that stupid disc. And I got it back. I got it  _ back _ .” He dissolves into laughter once more as the group starts arguing again.

Dream surfaces from his fit of mirth long enough to choke out, “Hey Techno! Got any Withers?” before breaking down again. He’s leaning his full weight on the chest at this point, barely supporting himself. 

The group doesn’t take kindly to his comment, collectively screaming at him not to destroy anything else but he doesn’t care. He’s accomplished what he came to, he feels like the cat that caught the canary. Dream says something offhanded about destroying L’Manburg once and for all and seizes his opportunity to leave. He throws an Ender pearl as far as he can, still cackling, and calls to the group, “See you tomorrow! Say your goodbyes now!” before disappearing in a cloud of purple particles. He reappears at the base of the Community Portal, throwing a jaunty salute and falling backwards into the mist.

Bursting into the Nether Hub, Dream knows he has to coordinate with Techno before tomorrow. He sprints along the path above the lava, booking it to the portal he knows leads to Techno’s cottage. Dream knows Technoblade will get out safely, the man was nothing if not a powerhouse. He might even help pick off a few from the group. 

Once he’s far enough from the portal that no one could spot him he slows his run. Stopping to grab a steak from his inventory, he pulls out his communicator as he chews. There’s a single message waiting for him. 

_ Sapnap: did you do it? _

Dream pauses, the steak sticking like glue in his mouth. He swallows mechanically as he distantly registers the soft warping of the portal being used. The sound of heavy grunts and the clang of netherite blades follows the warping, echoing through the void. He curses, hastily gobbling down the steak and stashing away his communicator. Sapnap could be dealt with after he got to the Arctic. Dream rises and removes Nightmare from its harness. In the back of his head he remembers to draw his shield as well, equipping it as he approaches the Hub. 

As he draws closer he hears the twanging sound of a bowstring and the familiar  _ thunk, thunk, thunk _ of arrows lodging in a shield. Dream wonders if someone followed Techno through the portal, if someone was brave enough to take him one on one. His question is answered when he sees through a hole in the wall, a duel playing out between Technoblade and, to his surprise, Sapnap.

The latter is whirling around, a black and white blur attempting to disrupt the piglin hybrid’s aim. His shield is pockmarked with arrows just like the walls behind him. Dream moves closer, entranced by the battle. He’d forgotten what a hellion Sapnap is in battle. It had been so long since the two had fought against each other, Dream barely recognizes the way Sapnap moves, effortlessly weaving around Techno’s arrows. He moves like fire itself, never in one place. 

Dream watches as Sapnap suddenly charges forward, taking a running leap and pushing off the wall, arcing over Techno’s head. He brings his axe down in a blur and Techno gets his own shield up just in time. The blow glances off and Sapnap tucks into a roll, nearly crashing into the portal. Both fighters are panting heavily. Sapnap hastily gets to his feet while pushing his bandana out of his eyes, his hair curling from the heat and sweat. 

He exchanges his axe for a sword, subtly shifting his stance to compensate for the new weapon. A soft tinkling sounds accompanies the change as the enchantments come to life. Techno pauses to exchange his crossbow for a sword, pulling the Orphan Obliterator from his inventory with a huff. 

Sapnap calls from his side of the portal, “So that’s how it’s gonna be? I’ve put down plenty of animals before, you’re no different.”

Techno responds blithely, “And I’ve killed plenty of other foolhardy men, the sentiment is the same.” 

Sapnap chuckles darkly and readies his stance. The two circle the portal, neither daring to make the first move. Dream takes this as his chance to move closer, lingering just outside the walls. He wants to see how this plays out. It’s been so long since he got to watch a fight instead of be in one. 

Techno moves first, staying low as he charges Sapnap. The other appears to brace for impact before feinting right, letting Techno barrel past him and out onto the walkway. Dream darts behind the wall as the fight moves onto the obsidian bridge. The tide of battle has turned and now Sapnap is on the offensive, whaling away on Techno’s shield. His sword is a shimmering blur and he switches from one hand to the other with deadly speed. Techno can barely keep Sapnap out of range, slowly backing down the walkway. He stumbles over a loose brick and trips, falling to the ground. Techno raises his shield only for it to crack in half with the following blow.

Defenseless, with nowhere to dodge or roll without plummeting to a fiery death, it would seem Sapnap had him cornered. The man takes a moment to grin, baring his teeth at Techno. 

“Does killing you make me the next Blood God?” Sapnap drawls, apparently relishing in his victory. Techno doesn’t answer, gaze fixated on the netherite blade that will send him back home the hard way.

If Dream looks close enough he almost thinks he sees a glimmer of fear in those blood red eyes. He takes this as his cue to step in. 

Sapnap slowly raises his sword to deal the killing blow. In a flash he brings it down and a clang echoes through the air. 

Dream stands over Technoblade’s body, intercepting the sword with Nightmare. Sapnap’s gaze slowly trails up to meet Dream’s eyes, his victorious grin sliding off to an expression of haunted anger. Dream takes the lapse in fighting to help Techno to his feet, keeping the axe between himself and Sapnap. The man makes no attempt to attack and continues to stare mutely at Dream. 

Dream pulls an Ender pearl from his inventory and silently hands it to Techno. He wastes no time in making his exit, hurling the pearl into the gloom and leaving the two former friends on the bridge. Dream lowers his blade but doesn’t put it away. He has a feeling that Sapnap could still lash out. The air between them is tense and charged, the silence only broken by the bubbling of the lava below. 

Sapnap breaks the tension first, heaving a ragged breath and stepping back. He looks directly into Dream’s eyes with anger etched across his face. He speaks, the three words barely audible: “Was. It. You?”

The way his voice trembles with anger, the way his sword is still drawn, Dream thinks he already knows the answer. Mincing words will get them nowhere. “Yes.” The confirmation only serves to fan the flames of Sapnap’s rage. 

“How. How could you do that to our  _ home _ ?” 

If Dream were a weaker man, a man with mercy, the wavering note in Sapnap’s voice would have broken him. But Dream is not a weaker man and he has run out of mercy. 

“It served its purpose. The time for community is over.” 

The words Sapnap like a ton of bricks and he stumbles back like he’d been punched. His sword drops and his defense is lowered.

Dream continues, “When I said I didn’t care about anything on this server, that’s not me bluffing, Sapnap. That’s true.” He takes a step forward. “If you value things here, if you show other people that things matter to you, that you  _ care _ , they’ll know they have something against you. And they won’t hesitate to hold it over your head. That’s why I burned it. There’s nothing anyone can hold against me.” Dream spreads his arms, gleefully smiling, every tooth in his mouth visible. “Not Spirit, not the Community House—”

“And not me.” 

Dream looks back. Sapnap’s face is hardened, leveling a glare strong enough to kill. And just like that his fiery rage is extinguished. The glare shifts to a pained smile and he runs a shaky hand through his sweat drenched locks.  “And not me, is that what you were getting at, Dream? I don’t matter to you anymore, I’m – I’m not important to you anymore, is that what you were about to say?” 

A half-laugh, half-sob tears its way out of his thro at.  “You know what, fuck this. You haven’t given a shit about me for a long time Dream. Whatever happens tomorrow, I hope you got what you wanted.” Whatever effect those words are supposed to have on him, Dream doesn’t feel it. It’s an empty statement, one that’s devoid on both ends. 

Sapnap nods to himself, softly saying, “Yeah. Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He looks Dream dead in the eyes, his expression open, searching, vulnerable. Whatever shred of mercy or compassion he’s looking for is long gone and the quiet sigh Sapnap lets out tells Dream he knows as well. He sniffs and wipes at the tears on his face, smudging the grime on his cheeks. 

Dream feels there’s nothing else to say. The time has come for the two of them to part ways. He pulls another Ender pearl from his pack and rolls it around in his hand. Casting one final look to Sapnap, crumpled on the walkway, he lobs the pearl into the gloom.

**Author's Note:**

> listen......listen......if your best friend blew up the house you helped him build you'd take it personally too.
> 
> soighsigojgaj this whole fic was an excuse for me to write villain!dream and sapnap angst, and its also the longest fic ive written so far!!! im so proud and i really hope you enjoy!
> 
> as always, kudos and comments fuel the author, also feel free to shout at me on my tumblr @sergeant17thstreet


End file.
